Protecting the Heart
by KayLeeTheDreamer
Summary: When Logan goes back in time to stop Trask from destroying the future, he has another mission, save the life of Lucinda Granger, a girl he couldn't save in the future. It doesn't help that she ends up the object of a Kleptomaniac speedsters affection. (Peter/Quicksilver X OC)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters – yada yada yada. I do however own my OC

"So let me get this straight, you want me to help you convince a person to help change the future. You really shouldn't drop such a large bombshell on someone right off the bat" a teenage brunette spoke to the man standing in front of her

"Sorry for dropping it on you kid, but I need all the help I can get" Logan said to the girl he used to spend time with at the Xavier Institute when she was a teacher.

"I know, I also know that there is another reason for you choosing me to help you"

"You know the reason?" Logan asked

"You're repressing those thoughts, I can't get a clear read on them" Lucinda Granger told Logan.

"Might want to stop doing that, not to sure what you're going to like what you find"

"Will you tell me?"

"Maybe once all this is over" Logan said as the telepath walked away "Where are you going?"

"Xavier's institute for Gifted Youngsters. We have to go meet your friend don't we"

"Still has that spark" Logan mumbled under his breath "She has to stay alive this time round"

"You coming or just going to stand there and talk to yourself like a crazy person?" Lucy smirked as she sitting on the hood of the car.

"In the car kid"

"So, what's this friend of yours like?"

"I'm not too sure" Logan said as he drove off as the Lucy just stared out the window

"Let the adventure continue" Lucy smiled

 **2007**

"Don't die on me" Logan said to the girl laying bleeding out on the ground "Come on kid, stay with me"

"Logan it hurts" Lucy whispered as she placed a blood soaked hand on the Wolverine's "am I dying?"

"Stay with me Cindii" Logan ground out as the girl he'd come to view as a little sister struggled to breathe

"Come on Lucy stay with us" Hayley Granger said as she continued to apply pressure to the wound on her sister's chest

"Guys stop, you can't save me" was all the brunette choked out as she placed her free hand on her sister's cheek "I love you guys"

"You can't do this" Logan said as the telepath's eyes began to close

"Lucy" Hayley cried when she couldn't find the girl's pulse "She's dead Logan"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

As Logan pulled up to the large run down mansion ignoring the 'Private Property: Keep Out' Lucy just stared at the sight in front of her.

"This is where your friend lives?" she asked as Logan parked the car

"Yeah, it doesn't look like this when I knew it" Logan responded to the girl "Stay in the car"

"I thought you wanted me to help you"

"Just wait here until I come and get you"

"Alright" Lucy sighed before leaning forward and fiddling with the stereo as the burly man walked to the school. After a while she heard voices in her head coming from the people inside the building.

' _If what this man says is true?'_

' _How is that possible?'_

' _He needs to leave'_

' _How does he know all this? Can he be a spy for the CIA?'_

' _This man is a lunatic'_

' _If he can save Raven'_

' _Why does he wish to save Erik'_

"What did you say to them Logan?" Lucy mumbled under her breath before getting out of the car and heading into the school "What he's saying is true"

The two men turned to the female brunette standing in the study behind them, Hank looked confused to who she was and Logan stared at her

"I thought I told you to stay in the car Cindi" Logan told her as she tilted her head in confusion

"I'm sorry… who are you?" Hank asked from lounging on the

"Lucinda Granger, I take it you are Hank McCoy"

"Cindi, why'd you come inside?" Logan interrupted

"You boys were arguing so much, your thoughts were projecting really loudly"

"Our thoughts?" Hank asked confused "You're a telepath?"

"Correct" Lucy smiled "Logan wanted me to come and help convince you he's telling the truth, though I'm not sure how leaving me in the car helps that plan"

"Cindi" Logan began but was interrupted by Charles coming back down stairs.

"I'll help you get her, not for your any of your future shite or whatever, but for her" Charles said as he leaned against the table in the foyer. "I'll tell you this you don't know Erik. That man is a monster, a murderer. You think you can convince Raven to change, to come home that's splendid. But what makes you think you can change him?"

"Because you and Erik sent me back here together"

"So is everyone on the same page here?" Lucy asked once the men had calmed down

"I'm sorry you are?" Charles asked, not remembering there being a teenage girl in the mansion before.

"Lucy. Friend of Logan's"

"You from the future as well?"

"Not that I know of" Lucy smiled at the man Logan wished to save

"So we just need to Erik then" Logan spoke up

"That's going to be a problem" Hank said as he started looking for a document in the messy study "The room their holding him in was built in the Second World War when there was a shortage of steel, so the foundation is pure concrete and sand. No metal"

"He's being held a hundred floors below the most heavily guarded building on the planet" Charles said as Hank laid out a blueprint of the Pentagon on the table

"Why's he in there?" Logan asked as Lucy picked up on the thoughts from the other two in the room

"He killed the JFK?" Lucy asked before turning to Logan "Are you sure we need this guy to stop your future from happening?"

"He killed the president?" the timetraveller questioned

"He forgot to mention that I take it" Charles laughed "What else explains a bullet miraculously curving through the air. Erik's always had a way with guns. You sure you want to continue with this?"

"This is your plan, not mine"

"We don't have any resources to get us in" Hank said being the most logical and rational thinking mutant in the room.

"Or out" Charles interjected, still not liking the idea of breaking his enemy out of prison "It's just me and Hank"

"I know a man. He'd be a young man now. Grew up outside of DC, he could get into anywhere. Just don't know how we're going to find him" Logan chuckled remembering the trouble causing speedster.

"Is Cerebro out of the question?" Hank looked at the Professor who just looked down "We have a phone book"

"Cindi can you go get it" Logan asked the female telepath "I need to ask Hank some questions"

"Alright, where do you keep the phonebook?" Lucy asked the glasses wearing teen.

"Under the stairs" Hank responded and added when seeing the look given to him by the dark haired girl "We don't really have a reason to call people"

"You boys are lucky I'm not claustrophobic"

"What did you want to talk about?" Hank asked the Wolverine as Lucy disappeared under the staircases, Charles just continued to lean against the table

"Once this is over I want you to watch over Cindi" Logan said staring the kid straight in the eyes

"Why do you call her Cindi?" Charles cut in "She introduced herself as Lucy"

"Logan called me that in the future" Lucy said coming out with a phonebook in her arms "He calls me Cindi because that's what he knew me as"

"You need to stop reading my mind" Logan ground out

"Still learning to control it" Lucy smiled as she dropped the book onto the table with a loud thud "So who am I looking for?"

"Peter Maximoff"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Peter Maximoff

"Can you legally drive?" Lucy asked "Because it really doesn't seem like it"

"I can drive, thank you very much" Charles said as he looked at the teenager in the rear view mirror who, until Charles took a turn to sharply, had been sleeping since pulling out of the school's driveway.

"By the way you needed to turn down the road you just passed"

"You couldn't have said that earlier?" Charles said as he turned the car around

"I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't wake me up"

"Fine" Charles groaned "Hank navigate properly"

"Sorry Professor" Hank said as he attempted to read the map in a cramped seat with a terrifying man sat right next to him and with the Professors erratic driving. "Take a left here"

"Here, here, here" Logan said when he recognised the house

"Where?" Charles asked

"Just up here"

"Alright, alright"

"Next time I'm driving don't get used to it"

"Please do" Lucy sighed as Hank helped her out of the backseat before following the boy up to the front door as Logan knocked on it

"Cindi"

"I'm not staying in the car again Logan"

"It's safer"

"If you are just going to leave me in the car why bother asking for my help in the first place, it doesn't make any sense"

"What's he done now? I'll just write you a cheque for whatever he took" the woman who opened the door asked, interrupted the discussion that was slowly escalating, especially since several of the rocks on the garden were shaking.

"We just need to talk to him" Logan said, as they were let inside and headed to the basement

"Peter! The cops are here, again!" Mrs Maximoff called

"Do I look like a cop?" Lucy whispered to Hank as they walked down the stairs to the basement

"Probably as much as I do" the genius chuckled "So you know this guy?"

"No, Logan isn't very big on sharing why I'm here"

"He wants to protect you"

"Why?"

"You and he are close in the future I guess" was all Hank said before seeing a blur of silver running playing table tennis with himself

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything" was all the guy said before disappearing and appearing on the couch "I've been here all day"

"Just relax Peter, we're not cops" Logan spoke to the teenager

"Of course you're not cops, if you were cops you wouldn't drive a rental car"

"How did you know we got a rental car?" Charles asked

"I checked your registration when you were walking through the door. I also had some time to kill so I went through your rental agreements. Saw you were from out of town, are you FBI?" Peter spoke before a silver blur zipped past the Englishman and took his wallet and took out a card "Hey, what's up with this gifted youngsters place?"

"That's an old card" Charles responded before picking up the wallet that the silver haired boy dropped

"Well he's fascinating" Hank said in awe

"He's a pain in the ass"

"I think it is very impressive" Lucy smiled as she looked at the wall of stolen goods "I've never met any who could do this before"

"What, a teleporter?" Hank asked Logan

"No, he's just fast. But when I knew him, he wasn't so young." Logan responded

"Young? You're just old" Peter said having gone back to the couch and eating a popsicle while Charles noticed that the only female in the room was a lot more fidgety than she had been previously

'I'm fine Charles, it's just I've never seen anyone so open about their powers' Lucy said in his mind 'or have such control over them'

"Powers? What powers? What are you talking about? Did you see something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe you if you told them." Peter smirked before zooming over to play on the Pong game "So who are you and what do you want?"

"We need your help Peter" Logan said

"With what?"

"Break into a highly secured facility and to get someone out."

"Prison break? That's illegal, you know."

"You don't seem to have a problem breaking the law" Lucy spoke up, gesturing to the stolen items along the wall and around the basement

"And only if you get caught" Logan threw in as Peter continued to play the game as no one

"So what's in it for me?"

"You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon" Charles said rubbing his forehead, as Peter turned around

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because we're just like you." Logan said

"Show him" Charles said as Logan raised his hand and extended his claws

"It's cool, but it's disgusting." Peter deadpanned, causing Lucy to giggle slightly as the five of them headed out and to the car, with Peter quickly giving his family a reason why he was running out with a group of strangers

"Logan's driving" Lucy said as she climbed into the backseat only to have a silver blur go past her and see Peter already sitting in the backseat "Hi"

"Hi"

"You two better not make goo-goo eyes at each other the entire ride home" Charles said as he slunk down the seat

"Not going to be a problem" Lucy sighed leaning back into the chair as Peter started to fiddle with things in the car. The drive was pretty uneventful apart from Logan and Charles snapping at Peter due to his inability to sit still, Lucy mainly stared out the window while Peter was listening to music when he wasn't annoying the others. When Logan parked the car and everyone got out staring at the building where they were going to pull a jail break

"Welcome to the Pentagon boys" Lucy smirked


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Jail Break

As Logan, Lucy and Charles followed the tour guide through the Pentagon main halls before falling back and heading down a flight of stairs towards the kitchen while Hank stayed in the group, as Peter had his own thing to do. Following the hallway the three entered the kitchen before Charles tried to get everyone to leave.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is a code red situation. We are evacuating the entire floor so that we, my, uh...associate and I can, uh...secure the prisoner." Charles rambled as two guards came over to them

"Who are you?" they asked the group, while Lucy and Logan rolled their eyes at Charles' attempts to talk his way out of the situation

"We are special operations CBFECIC. Look, perhaps you didn't hear me when first I spoke, that it's imperative that you understand we are in complete lockdown situation. We have to get you into the third floor..."

"This is why you brought me right?" Lucy sighed, looking at the older male who nodded and as her eyes glazed over slightly the two men walked out in a daze and Logan took the pan of the shelf nearest him and attacked the third guard who was coming up behind Lucy before turning to Charles

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you finished?" He asked the future professor who was searching the guard's pockets for the key to the elevator.

"Sorry, I'm just not very good with violence." Charles says as he unlocks the elevator door which opens to reveal Peter and Erik standing there

"Charles?" Erik questions, shocked to see the man he had crippled standing in front of him. To this he was met with Charles punching him in the face "Good to see you too, old friend, and walking."

"If that's not being good with violence, I don't want to know what is" Lucy giggled "You have fun Peter?"

"Definitely" the speedster grinned as he zipped to the brunette's side as Charles and Erik were at each other's throats.

"Nobody move! Hold it right there!" Guards call as they ran into the room,

"Charles" Erik said to his former friend

"Don't move! Hands up or we will shoot!"

"Freeze them, Charles!"

"I can't" Charles said, "Lucy try to freeze them"

"I'm not that strong, I can't" the young telepath said

"Hands up" the guard said as the metal objects in the room began to shake

"NO!" Charles says as he tries to stop Erik before he hurts someone, then the guards knock themselves out and the bullets completely miss their target

"Wow" Lucy whispers as she sees Peter in a Pentagon baseball cap on the other side of the kitchen "That was incredible"

"Thanks kid" Logan said to Peter as they walked out of the kitchen and rushed back to the car where Hank was waiting for them.

"Everybody in" Logan snapped as he sat in the driver's seat, with Hank and Charles in the front while Erik was sat next to Lucy (having refused to sit next to Peter) though the brunette was leaning on Peter's shoulder.

"That was a pretty cool stunt you pulled in the kitchen" she told him

"Thanks, so mind reader huh?" Peter smirked, causing the brunette to smile slightly

"Yeah, not as cool as super speed, is it?"

"I think it's pretty cool" Peter smiled at the girl, causing a faint pink blush to appear on her cheeks which she hid by leaning back into his shoulder

"What did I say about goo-goo eyes you two?" Charles threw in while glaring at Erik in the rearview mirror

"We're here" Logan said pulling up onto a private airstrip while everyone climbed out the car. Before getting onto the jet Logan pulls Lucy to the side and gives her a hug "Take care Cindi"

"Bye Logan" Lucy hugged the Wolverine "You going to tell me the reason why you wanted my help?"

"Not really"

"Take care Logan" Lucy said as the man boarded the jet and she headed over to Charles and Peter

"Peter, Lucy, thank you very, very much. You take care" Charles said as she and Peter shook his hand

"Hey, I saw your flight plan in the cockpit. Why are you going to Paris?" Peter asked

"Do me a favour and return it for me?" Charles spoke as he tossed the car keys to Lucy

"Sure" Lucy smiled "I take it you want me to drive"

"Probably the safest option"

"And Peter, take it slow"

"Soo, road trip?" Peter smirked at the telepath after the others were aboard the plane and the two teenagers got into the car

"Let's go then" Lucy said as she drove off and Peter fiddled with the radio before settling on a station that he liked.

"So, that was fun" Peter said like breaking into the Pentagon was an everyday occurrence,

"Fun isn't the word I would have used"

"It was fun" Peter grinned

"You are crazy, you know that don't you?" Lucy said as Peter just smirked

"You're cute, you know that don't you?" Peter shot back as the brunette blushed bright red


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Three Days after Breaking into the Pentagon

 _A man handed of a young girl to two doctors as rain and lightning poured down_

" _Your daughter will be well cared for" a man in a lab coat said to the father of the girl_

" _Keep her here" the man said as she handed over a briefcase of cash_

" _Of course sir"_

" _Let me go! Let me go!" was all the dark haired girl screamed as several objects nearby got destroyed._

" _She's unstable, do not forget that"_

" _We won't"_

" _Good, make sure of it"_

" _LET ME GO!"_

Bolting upright Lucy gasped for air as she ran her hands through her hair following the dream she had just had, looking around the room and seeing that half her belongings were on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered as she pulled her knees up to her chest as she wiped the tears that she'd cried in the night. It was impossible for the brunette to go back to sleep so she spent the rest of the night and following morning trying to control her telekinetic powers, levitating several small objects in an attempt to clear her mind.

"Lucy do you want breakfast?" a woman said to the brunette, completely ignoring the floating objects

"No, I'm just clearing my mind" Lucy responded

"You need to eat something baby girl"

"Hayley I'm fine"

"Lucy, put the objects down" Hayley sighed as her baby sister obliged her wishes and placed the stacks of books and knick-knacks down on the table

"What happened baby girl?"

"You're lucky you aren't like me"

"Lucinda"

"I read someone's mind the other day" Lucy whispered as she hugged her knees to her chest again "All I saw was darkness and hatred"

"…"

"I think I made a giant mistake Hayley"

"Lucy" Hayley sat down next to her sister and pulled her into an embrace, neither of them saying anything.

After talking to her sister Lucy decided to talk to the people who knew the evil in her head better than she did.

"We have arrived miss" the cab driver said as she pulled up at the rundown school.

"Thank you" Lucy smiled handing him the fare "Would you mind waiting here for a return trip? I won't be long"

"Very well miss"

As the brunette got out of the cab and knocked on the door only to have Logan open the door shocked at who her saw "Cindi?"

"Hey Logan, is Charles in?" Lucy asked as she stepped inside the mansion

"He's upstairs"

"Thanks Logan" Lucy said as she ran upstairs heading for the room the Englishman was in "Charles?"

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" the man in the wheelchair said

"You're in a wheelchair?"

"I needed my powers back. Did you mean anything?"

"You've been inside **his** mind haven't you? Seen all the darkness in their?"

"You mean Erik don't you" Charles said as he wheeled towards the female telepath as he held her hand.

"Yes, I read it after the Pentagon"

"And it scared you"

"The darkness in that mind made me sick and all I saw were flashes and blurry images"

"Lucy" Charles whispered when the girl fell to her knees and sobbing

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to turn too"

"It's okay Lucy. I've been inside Erik's mind and swore never to go back, you are still just a child"

"Do you think that I'm overreacting?"

"No, I don't"

"Then you should try and forget what you saw in Erik's mind"

"I don't know if I can"

"Try Lucy, it's the only way you are going to be happy"

"Thank you for talking to me Charles, I know you guys are busy"

"Take care Lucy" Charles said as the girl left the room and to the foyer and out the front door.

"Shall I take you home miss?" the taxi driver asked when the girl got back in the backseat

"No, there is someone I need to see first" Lucy whispered before giving an address to the driver who just nodded and took off. Leaning back into her sear the brunette sighed and stared out the window while the car continued to drive until they reached their destination

"Here you go miss"

"Thank you"

"Do you need me to wait again?" the driver asked as Lucy handed him the money and got out the car

"No, I have business to attend to near here afterwards" Lucy said as she walked up to the front door of the Maximoff house and knocked on the door, when Magda opened the door the woman's eye's widened slightly recognising the girl who had helped her son break her ex-husband out of the Pentagon "I was wondering if I could talk to Peter"

"Peter you have a visitor" Magda called out as she let the teenager inside her house


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Peter had been bugging the life out of his sister since he had woken up in an attempt to get a rise out of her.

"Peter I swear I will kill you" Wanda Maximoff snarled at her twin as the speedster ran around the room in a blur having eaten a bag of marshmallows

" _Ishouldgoseehershouldn'tI?Isthatweird?Isitweirdwantingtoseeacompletestranger?_ " Peter said speaking a mile a minute as he wandered around

"No, Yes, Completely" Wanda sighed as she answered her brothers words before leaning back onto the couch "who is this girl that's got you so confused?"

"Peter you have a visitor" Magda's voice called out as Peter stopped running around and stared at Wanda

"You expecting somebody?"

"Peter?" a female voice said as Lucy reached the bottom of the staircase, causing the twins to look at her

"Lucy?" Peter asked zipping over to the girl "What are you doing here?"

"I kind of needed to talk to you" Lucy told the silver haired teenager, upon noticing the other person in the room "I didn't realise that you were busy"

"She's the girl you broke into the Pentagon with?" Wanda questioned standing up off the couch before holding her hand out to the brunette "Wanda Maximoff"

"Lucinda Granger"

"I'll let you two talk" Wanda sighed as she headed upstairs "I kinda promised to read to Lorna anyway"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your day" Lucy said as she turned to Peter

"Its fine, Twinkie?" Peter offered as he held out a box of the treats as Lucy took one Peter continued to play ping pong against himself "So you wanted to talk?"

"Do you think we did the right thing in breaking him out?"

"Meh"

"You don't think so?"

"Nothing we can do about it now" Peter said moving from playing the game to going to the Pong video came

"PETER! LUCY! GET UP HERE NOW!" Wanda's voice rang out as Peter ran her upstairs and into the living room, as on the TV was Magneto giving a speech about mutant superiority

"It was a bad idea" Peter said as they stare at the TV screen while Lucy just nodded while Wanda, Lorna and Magda watched the screen "Definitely a bad idea"

"Understatement of the freaking century"

As the broadcast ended with Mystique saving the President's life and the Sentinel program being scrapped, Peter took Lucy down to the basement where they stood in silence both contemplating the outcome

"It isn't that bad of an outcome when you think about it" Wanda said as she entered the basement, shocked to see her brother standing still while the brunette was sat on the couch.

"We broke a lunatic out of the Pentagon" Peter snapped at his twin

"It worked out as it was supposed to" Lucy whispered staring at her lap

"How was this the desired outcome?"

"The sentinel program was cancelled, it is what kills most of humanity in the future"

"How'd you –"

"I read Logan's mind when we first met" the telepath interrupted "the Sentinel program screws over the future and kills pretty much everyone"

"One lunatic versus murderous robots that wipe out humanity" Wanda deadpanned "Releasing a mutant supremacist was the lesser of two evils"

"That's true" Peter responded as Lucy nodded "It's something we have to live with"

No one spoke for a while as Wanda sat next to the brunette on the couch while Peter went back to playing Pong and table tennis against himself.

"Peter seems to like you" Wanda told the female, breaking the silence that hung around you "Whatever happened between you two in the Pentagon had an impact on him"

"I think that's the breaking into the Pentagon that had an impact on him"

"No, he hasn't mentioned the other people who helped you guys … just you" Wanda said staring straight into the brunette's eyes

"What you two talking about?" Peter asked zipping infront of the couch

"None of your business"

" _Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetell_ " Peter rambled

"Is he always like this?" Lucy asked the dark haired woman,

"Most of the time" Wanda chuckled, the tense atmosphere dissipating as the teenagers started relaxing.

' _Mind making our conversation a bit more private?_ ' Lucy asked Wanda telepathically

' _Definitely_ ' Wanda responded ' _So what happened at the Pentagon?_ '

' _You aren't going to drop this are you?_ '

' _Not a chance_ '

' _We spoke in the car, I called him crazy and told him his powers were cool_ '

' _That's all?_ '

' _I did agree to help a bunch of strangers break into the most secure building in America, may have intrigued him to why I would agree to that_ '

' _Especially since you are an heiress_ ' Wanda telepathically said as Lucy gasped

' _How'd you know that?_ '

' _Your sister is Hayley Granger, an heiress and fashion designer with a little sister named Lucinda. Wasn't that hard to piece together_ '

' _Does ...?_ '

' _Peter has no interest in fashion, I only know because I got mum one of those dresses for her birthday last year. I won't tell him_ '

' _Thank you'_

' _It's fine. Peter's interested in you, I don't know if it's because you are like us, you broke into the Pentagon or because he thinks your cute, whatever the reason he likes having you around_ '

…..

"Who was that?" Lorna asked her older sister as Peter zipped her off

"You know the girl he hasn't stopped talking about?" Wanda asked looking at her sister who nodded while Magda listened on "That's her"

"She's Peter's princess?" Lorna grinned while Magda shook her head and answered her youngest daughter while her eldest daughter went to go see the pair

"Yeah she is"

…..

 **Authors Notes: I'd like to thank all of you who have favourite, followed and commented this story it makes me so happy and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **You don't know how many times I wrote Pietro instead of Peter, note to self don't try writing an Avengers: Age of Ultron and X-Men: Days of Future Past at the same time – the amount of story points I wrote in the wrong document and wrong names.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

For the rest of the afternoon Lucy stayed in with Peter and Wanda, mainly Peter, because the silverette kept finding new things for them to do from table tennis to Pong to bucket tosses. Most of the games Peter won due to his speed but occasionally Lucy's telekinesis was able to score her a win.

"That's cheating" Peter pouted after Lucy made one of his targets move

"That's rich coming from the guy using his super speed in every challenge he issued" Lucy smirked as she stuck her tongue out "Now my turn for a question, what did Wanda mean when she said you hadn't stopped talking about me?"

"That statement needs explaining?"

"Not really, just wanted to hear you say it out loud"

"That's just cruel"

"Gotta get some entertainment"

"You interest me Lucinda"

"It makes you feel better you interest me too"

"You ever had a boyfriend?"

"Not your turn to ask a question Peter"

"When I win the next challenge then" Peter said as Lucy shook her head, before noticing the time on several of the clocks around the room.

"Dammit!" the telepath called out as she got up off the couch and grabbed her bag "I have to go, Hayley is going to kill me"

"What's wrong?"

"I need to be home in five minutes, so I have to go"

"I'll take you" Peter smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist "where'd you live?" giving him the address and wrapping her arms around his neck while the teenage boy held her tighter to him before running off.

"Thank you Peter" Lucy smiled as the two appeared in front of a large two story house

"You're welcome. I'll see you around" Peter said before Lucy grabbed his arm

"Give me your hand for a second"

"Why?"

"Just do it" Lucy said a she pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote a series of numbers on his forearm "Call me sometime Peter, you're a pretty fun guy to hang out with"

Peter just stared at the numbers on his arm before he took the pen from her hand and wrote his phone number on her hand, before smirking at her

"You can call me too babe"

"Later Maximoff, come hang out sometimes" Lucy said as she went up to the front door "By the way Peter, never had a boyfriend"

"Maybe I'll be yours then" Peter continued to smirk before running off home as the brunette blushed

….

"You seemed to have fun" Hayley said as her baby sister came home "thought you didn't have a boyfriend"

"I don't" Lucy told her sister as she hugged her, before Hayley went back to the kitchen

"You and that kid seemed pretty close"

"How's your love life sis?"

"Nice deflection"

"I try, I'm going to lay down" Lucy said as she ran upstairs "It's been a long day"

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not if you made it, I don't want to die"

"You need proper food"

"Your cooking does not count as proper food" Lucy called from the stair case, before going up to her room and curling up in her bed, everything she had done today with using her powers, worrying about the Magneto issue and just the energy of hanging out with Peter caused her to fall asleep instantly.

…..

 _Small hands grasped at the chain around her ankle and tugged at it_

" _Not going to work princess" the accented voice in the cell next to the girl said "pulling at it means that you're just gonna hurt yourself"_

" _I'm scared"_

" _You gonna be alright, I'll get you out petite"_

" _I want to go home" the child curled up in a ball and cried "Did I do something bad?"_

" _No petite, you are just special"_

" _I don't want to be special, I want to go home"_

" _I'll get you outta here princess, I promise you"_

 **Author's notes: Yay two chapters up in one day (I'm so happy with myself) and hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy righting it**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

 **One Week Later**

"I can't believe you don't know how to shop for a seven year old girl" Lucy teased the silver haired teenager as they made their way around the shopping centre.

"Wanda normally picks the gift out" Peter sighed as they left another store after another bust

"Why didn't she do it this time?"

"She's kinda sick"

"Aw I hope she gets better soon"

"She will, any idea what to get her?"

"What does she like?"

"Princesses, dolls, tea parties, fairy tales and dressing up" Peter rambled off while Lucy just took his hand and pulled him towards another shop.

"So Lorna's a girly girl" Lucy smiled "That makes this a bit earlier"

"It does?"

"It narrows down what we are looking for"

"I already hate this shop" Peter mumbled under his breath when the brunette in a store that looked like it came straight out of the young girl's imagination. Lucy just rolled her eyes at the silver haired teenager while she looked around the shelves before picking up a pink princess dress

"What'd you think?"

"You can pull it off"

"For Lorna"

"She'd love it"

"Come find her size then Peter" Lucy said as she looked at a silver tiara from a nearby shelf when Peter appeared behind her holding the dress "Geez, give a girl a heart attack why don't you?"

"You finished?"

"Yeah, let's go pay"

"…"

"Peter"

"… Fine" was all the speedster said before going to the counter before coming back to the brunette looking slightly put out "Ready to go?"

"Gimme a second" Lucy said as she went and paid for the tiara before going back to the impatient teen waiting outside

"What were you doing? You took ages"

"Buying a tiara"

"Why?"

"You can't be a princess without a tiara" Lucy giggled as Peter wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's sweet of you to get it for Lorna"

"She's a sweet kid, now come on I'm starving"

"We just ate earlier"

"Come on Peter" Lucy smiled as she dragged him to an ice cream van where she bought to cones and handed one to the silver haired teen

"Uh, thanks" Peter responded as they ate the frozen treat while sat on the bench "You ever like princesses and that sorta thing?"

"When I was younger" Lucy smiled "Hayley used to make me dresses inspired by fairy tales and then we'd have a tea party"

"She'd make them?"

"Used to say that it made it more magic" Peter smiled at the look in the brunette's eyes as she talked about the memories with her sister, before leaning over and licking a piece of ice cream of the corner of her mouth "what was that?"

"You had ice cream there" Peter smirked as the girl when cherry red and looked to the side.

…..

After getting back from the shopping centre and dropping Lucy off at her house, Peter headed back to Wanda's room and handed the gift that he and Lucy had chosen to Wanda

"What do you think?" he asked his sister

"I think that you should just ask her out" Wanda sighed as she lay on her bed "and not use Lorna as an excuse"

"I meant of the present"

"Lorna will love it, but we already got her that doll"

"You really think I should ask her out?"

"She likes you almost as much as you like her"

"How'd you know that?" Peter asked as he impatiently shuffled around, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"The fact that she puts up with you isn't enough?"

"Thanks for that"

"The way she looks at you and acts around you"

"She likes me?"

"Obviously Peter, you can be an idiot sometimes"

….

While her sister was out Hayley was looking through an old album, her fingers tracing the image of a nine year old Lucy dressed up in a pink frilly dress. Remembering how scared the girl was at that age with her powers and how much she has improved over the years, however her reminiscing was interrupted by the phone ringing

"Granger residence, this is Hayley speaking"

"Hello Hayley" a male voice said, causing the girl to freeze up as she recognised the voice

"What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want"

"I can't keep doing this forever"

"I know just until you don't want, oh what was her name again, ah Lucinda, knowing that you aren't really her sister"

"Hayley I'm home" Lucy's voice called out

"When and where?" Hayley asked the male in a hushed voice

"Same place as normal, week Friday, 1pm. unless you want the little freak to know that all the documents proving who she is, are all forgeries" was all the voice said before they hung up.

"Hayley you okay?" Lucy asked when she saw her sister breathing heavily leaning against the wall

"Yeah, long day" Hayley replied as she hugged the telekinetic girl "I love you Lucy"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"That was fun" Lucy grinned after Peter had taken her to the carnival that was in town "Why didn't Wanda and Lorna go?"

"They went last week, I thought you'd like it so I brought you" Peter said to the brunette who was holding a large stuffed rabbit in her arms that the silver haired teenager had won/stolen for her.

"I loved it Peter"

"Glad you did, you got annoyed when I used my powers"

"Because that is cheating"

"And a ball curving mid-air isn't?"

"You didn't hear that jerks thoughts, he wall a chauvinistic perverted pig. I just wanted to prove him wrong"

"By using your powers"

"You wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"I use my powers anyway" Peter smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist causing the brunette to giggle

"That's true"

"So your sister going to be mad that you are out past curfew?"

"No, she's gone to visit an old friend in New Orleans"

"That may be a good thing considering we are late"

"Probably" Lucy smiled as she leaned into Peter while he walked her home at a normal speed, courtesy of a bet he made with the telepath, she'd bet him that he couldn't walk her home without using his powers, he disagreed.

"Look I made it to your house without using my powers"

"What do you want for your prize then?"

"A kiss" Peter smirked, while the brunette rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his cheek

"Happy?"

"Wasn't where I wanted you to kiss me"

"Next time be more specific then silver"

"Next time I will" Peter said as the girl entered into her house "Bye beautiful" before zipping home.

Lucy placed the stuffed rabbit on the table before she went upstairs and headed to her room before changing into her pyjamas, a blush still on her face from after kissing Peter's cheek. Pulling out her copy of The Princess Bride the girl curled up on her bed and lost herself in the story.

*CRASH* *BANG*

Upon hearing the noise Lucy looked up from the book and sat up, quickly scanning the nearby area telepathically – a habit she'd always had when she was home alone.

' _We have to get the info before boss freaks out_ '

' _I don't see how lying about having a sister is such a big fuss_ '

' _Can't believe the rich bitch would pay off someone so that her sister doesn't learn the truth about her past_ '

Five men were in the house and Lucy knew that she had no way to get out without drawing attention to herself and even with her powers, she knew that if even one of them got the jump on her she would end up dead or in the hospital.

"Think you can hide you little freak" one of the men said as they entered her bedroom, while Lucy attempted to knock the guy over telepathically only to be hit by a tranquiliser dart as her body started to sway. Closing her eyes and focusing on the one person who could help her out, Lucy hoped that the gamble that would pay off, never having to contact someone telepathically from this far away ' _Peter!_ '

' _Lucy? Why are you in my head?_ ' Peter's voice responded

' _Thank god, it worked_ '

' _Lucy you okay?_ '

' _Peter, I need -'_ Lucy's sentence was cut off as a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into his chest

"Relax Lucy it's me" Peter whispered in her ear as he took the girl ran her out of the house to his basement after knocking the man out "You're okay Lucy, no one is going to hurt you here"

"Peter" Lucy whispered as she clung to her rescuers shirt as she blacked out "Hayley isn't my sister"

…..

" _You doing alright in there petite?" the man in the cell next to the child, when the girl didn't say anything "Petite?"_

" _It hurts" the girl whispered as she curled up in a ball_

" _Keep talking to me petite, I'll get you out of here soon"_

" _I'm scared"_

" _You're going to be okay petite"_

" _What's your name?"_

" _Remy LeBeau"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

By the time Lucy came around she was laying on a strange bed as she slowly sat up and stared around the room only to be met with a silver haired teenager staring straight at her.

"Peter?" Lucy asked, her head still slightly fuzzy from the tranquiliser she was hit with.

" _Lucy?Areyouokay?Areyouhurt?Doyouneedanything? 'dstayedwithyoualittlelonger_ " Peter rambled while the brunette crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Peter" was all the telepath whispered into his neck as she tightened her hold on the man who had saved her. Neither of them said anything as Peter comforted the girl he was falling in love with as she dealt with everything she'd learnt in the past couple of hours.

…..

By the time that Magda went downstairs in the morning she was shocked at the sight she saw when she entered the kitchen, the brunette that her son had developed an interest in was sat at the counter staring at the cup of coffee in front of her while dressed in a pair of leggings and Peter's Pink Floyd t-shirt.

"Lucy?" Magda called out causing the girl to flinch

"Ms. Maximoff I didn't see you there" Lucy said as she tried to calm down

"Call me Magda. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just lost in my thoughts"

"If you are sure. Don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?"

"Peter brought me" Lucy whispered her grip tightening on the cup before Peter ran into the room and wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"You okay?" Peter asked

"I'm fine"

"Did you sleep?"

"Not really"

"You may need more coffee to get you through the day then" Peter told the girl as he walked over to his mother and led her outside of the kitchen and into the living room

"Peter" his mother said

"Her house was broken into last night" Peter answered her unasked question "She was safer here"

"What about her family?"

"Her sister is out of town for a while"

"Her parents?"

"Orphan"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Can she stay?"

"Until her sister comes home" Magda said as she went back upstairs while Peter went back into the kitchen. Sitting next to Lucy he placed his hand over hers and squeezed slightly noticing that the usual liveliness that was no longer there.

"It's going to be okay Lucy" Peter said to her as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist as she leant onto his shoulder "I'll protect you"

"I don't know what's real anymore Peter" Lucy whispered

…..

Hayley sat at the bar counter slowly sipping her martini until a man sat next to her and placed a fedora on her head

"Bonjour Cherie, you not normally in these parts of the country"

"I need your help Remy" Hayley said as she turned to the black/red eyed thief who was shuffling a deck of cards

"You don't normally ask for my help Hayley"

"Not since we broke up, but this isn't about me"

"Who is it about then?"

"Lucy" Hayley watched as her ex-fiancée froze at the name of the little girl he had saved from being experimented on.

"What you need?"

"To make them go away and leave her alone"

"That can be arranged" Remy ground out

"Merci Remy"

"You told her the truth yet?"

"How can you tell that everything she thinks is true is a lie?" Hayley questioned as Remy placed his hand on her shoulder

"Tell her once she is out of danger" the Cajun thief told her "I can help if you want, might help to have someone who knew what she has been through"

"I just want her safe Rem"

"She will be cheri, she will be"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

" _Come on petite we are getting you out of here" Remy's voice whispered as a faint glow was on the cell walls, one of the guards hadn't restrained him properly so he was free to use his powers, and he entered the cell next to him_

" _Remy?"_

" _Let's get you out of here" the thief whispered as he picked the chains attached to her ankle_

" _We can go?"_

" _I promise you petite" Remy spoke as he placed his hands on the wall again and as it exploded, creating a hole large enough for the two to crawl through. When they got out of the building and onto the street, Remy asked the one question that he had never gotten an answer to "What's your name petite?"_

" _Lucinda"_

…..

Lucy had stayed with the Maximoff family for a couple of days while her sister was in New Orleans and she was processing everything that had happened.

"Let me help you" Lucy said as she brought her the plates out of the cupboard and placed them on the counter

"Thank you Lucy" Magda said, smiling at the telepath who her son was trying to impress "How are you holding up?"

"I need to talk to my sister before I freak out …. Worse than before"

"Under the circumstances I think that it was understandable"

"Thanks, I'm sorry again for intruding"

"You were safer here and Peter would have probably kidnapped you if I turned you away" Magda teased causing the brunette to giggle "What's your sister like?"

"Hayley? Why?"

"Because I think before you talk to her you should remember who she is to you not all the speculations you, Peter and Wanda thought up."

"You heard that?" Lucy cringed, the twins had helped her try and logically understand what had happened, for about ten minutes before it sounded like something out of a horror or sci fi novel.

"I especially like the alien abduction one"

"They were trying to distract me" Lucy bit her lip "Hayley raised me, she was the one who taught me to ride a bike, helped me with my homework, told me off, encouraged me, she was there for me when my powers emerged. She is all I have"

"Then let her explain the situation to you" Magda told as she hugged the girl

"Thank you" Lucy smiled "I should go home then"

"Peter can take you if you want"

"What am I doing?" Peter said appearing behind Lucy, who had gotten used to Peter randomly appearing near her and hadn't tossed anything at his head this time.

"Taking Lucy home"

"You sure babe?" Peter asked wrapping his arm around her waist

"I need to talk to her about everything" Lucy told him "I need answers, she should be coming home tonight or tomorrow. Can't hide out here forever"

"It goes to hell you can stay here" Peter informed her

"Peter!" Magda scolded her son

"Did you guys see the news?" Wanda asked as she came into the kitchen

"Not yet, why?"

"Somebody blew up Trask Industries"

"WHAT!?"

"Blew up Trask Industry Labs"

"Weird"

Peter wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and zipped her to her house watching as she hesitated before going inside

"You going to be okay?" Peter asked

"Yeah, I need to do this"

"See you later" Peter said as he took his arm off her waist, turning red when Lucy kissed his cheek

"Can you come around later tonight? Make sure I haven't killed anyone"

"Course I can"

"Time to face the music" Lucy mumbled under her breath as Peter ran off. Only to freeze when she heard coming from inside the house.

"How you going to tell her?"

"Tell the truth?"

"Remy that isn't helping, I was planning on that"

"I'm home" Lucy said as she stood in the living room staring at Hayley and the man she assumed was Remy.

"Lucy" Hayley said as she hugged her sister "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine"

"Lucy"

"Are you and I even related?"

"Lucy?"

"I want the truth Hayley" Lucy said as Hayley sat her on the couch

"Then I'll give it too you Lucinda" Hayley said as she squeezed her the brunette's hand "You can see everything" and pressed her forehead against Lucy's "Look for all the answers you want Lucy"

…

 **Authors Note: Thanks for all those who have favorited, followed and comment**

 **Short chapter but the next chapter Hayley's past is revealed and her connection to Lucy and Remy**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Hayley Granger

New Orleans **19 Years Ago** (Hayley's 17 and Remy is 18)

"Why are we here?" Hayley asked her boyfriend Randall Mitchel as they walked around the city

"Come on babe live a little" Randall smirked as he dragged her around "You and I have graduate next year, we got all the time in the world"

"So where here to let loose before senior year?"

"Course we are"

"Let's go then" Hayley rolled her eyes as she followed him before muttering under her "all the time in the world? All the time until I get married"

"You say something?"

"Not a word"

"You should have fun more Hayley" Randy said while Hayley rolled her eyes and followed him into a bar to the table at the back where several men were playing poker "Hey Jamie"

"Randy my man, you here to play?" the man name Jamie smirked "who's the babe?"

"My girl"

"I'm property now?" Hayley snapped, causing one of the men to chuckle.

"What's your name chere?" one the players asked as he leaned back on his chair "You got fire"

"Name's Hayley, you are?"

"Remy LeBeau"

"Back off man, she's my girlfriend and good luck charm, get your own" Randy growled

"I'm just being friendly, though the fille said it best, she's not pregnant. So mademoiselle you playing?"

"Just watching, I'm not very good"

"Remy stop teasing and let's play" Jamie said as Hayley watched the game, and Randy was losing money quickly.

"Chere, come here for a second" Remy called out to the ebony haired girl, who came and stood on the chair he offered her

"What you doing LeBeau?" one of the other players asked

"Now why don't you take this hand and test your luck?" Remy asked leaning over the girl's shoulder

"I told you I'm not very good" Hayley teased the brunette

"I don't buy that for a second"

"Why don't you quit hitting on other people's girl?" Randy snarled

"He isn't hitting on me" Hayley noted, causing Randy to mutter something about her being an idiot "He's doing it to get under your skin"

"Fille is smart" Remy smirked as Hayley won the next round of cards "And talented"

"How the hell is she able to do that?" Jamie asked after the third round

"How long you been faking a smile chere?"

"Don't think you know my girl" Randy snarled as he grabbed Hayley and pulled her outside the bar and into the alleyway "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing, he was trying to get under your skin" Hayley argued back

"You belong to me"

"We are so over. Get the hell away from me" Hayley as she walked away from him only to be grabbed and pulled back to her now ex-boyfriend.

"Don't think you can walk away from me"

"Back off mon ami" Remy said as he decked Randy, having felt the anger coming off of the man when he dragged Hayley out the room "Sorry chere"

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"It's my fault he was angry at you"

"Not your fault, I just have a habit of falling for the wrong type of guy"

"Let's get out of here, you like coffee?"

"You have really bad timing in asking a girl out, you know that don't you?"

"Make things seem normal" Remy said "Remy LeBeau"

"Hayley Granger" Hayley said walking away from the male before pausing and looking over her shoulder "You know a good place for some food?"

…

17 Years Ago

"Remy come on" Hayley smiled as she looked up at her boyfriend

"You sure about this mon amour? You have your whole life in Washington"

"Do you not want me to move in with you or something Rem?"

"Non, I want nothing more than that, I want you to be sure"

"I am sure" Hayley told her boyfriend as she kissed him "Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime Hayley" Remy sighed as he took her bag from her and pulled her into his apartment "Welcome home"

"Je veux faire l'amour avec toi [1]"

"Your French is getting better"

"You're commenting on my French now?"

"Later. Now we spend time together as a couple" Remy smirked kissing the brown eyed girl before they went to the bedroom

 **16 Years Ago**

Lying in a hospital bed was Hayley Granger who was holding a small pink bundle in her arms "Isn't she perfect Remy?"

"She is" Remy said as he moved his brushed the child's chubby cheek with his finger, "She's so tiny. Don't cry Hayley"

"I'm just emotional, she's beautiful"

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" the nurse asked

"Lucinda Hope LeBeau" Hayley whispered "Our angel"

…..

 **13 Years Ago**

"Papa" a three year old Lucy said as she hugged her father when he came back inside

"Hello petite" Remy said as he kissed her cheek and picked her up.

"Remy, you're back" Hayley sighed as she hugged the father of her daughter "How was 'work'?"

"Chere"

"No talk of illegal activities in front of Lucy, I know, I'm the one who made that rule Remy" Hayley said as Remy placed his daughter on the couch with her doll.

"I wasn't out stealing anything" Remy said "I need to ask you something"

"You can ask me anything Rem"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me Hayley" Remy said as he handed her a silver engagement ring

"Yes"

"What?"

"I'll marry you Remy" Hayley smiled as her fiancée slid the ring on her finger and she kissed him

"Eww" Lucy called out.

 **10 Years Ago**

It was the worst day of Hayley's life, she lost her fiancée and daughter in the course of twenty four hours. Masked men came into her home and knocked her out before taking the two people she loved more than anything in the world. No one had any information on where the disappeared to and she threw herself into her work after an officer came to door to inform her of their deaths.

 **7 Years Ago**

Hayley nearly fainted at the sight standing on her doorstep, Remy holding an unconscious Lucy in his arms with a small smile saying "Hey beautiful"

"Remy" Hayley's reaction was pure reflex as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugging him

"Hayley" Remy whispered into her hair as he broke the hug and handed Hayley their daughter before filling Hayley in on what had happened these past two years.

"They took you and experimented on the two of you?" Hayley gasped as she cleaned her fiancée's cuts and bruises while their daughter slept on the couch

"That isn't the worst of it" Remy said as he brushed a lock of brown hair behind his daughter's ear while she slept "Lucy has amnesia"

"What do you mean Remy?"

"She has no memories of what happened to her or who we are"

"…" Hayley never said anything as she ran her fingers through Lucy's hair

"Hayley?"

"You and Lucy are alive"

"Oui"

"My daughter has no idea who I am"

"Oui"

"I feel torn" Hayley whispered "I'm ecstatic you guys are alive but my own daughter doesn't know who I am"

"And I have to leave" Remy said handing her a birth certificate for Lucinda Granger to Hayley

"Leave, why Remy?"

"You two will be safer without me"

"Remy"

"Listen to me Chere" Remy said as he wiped the tears from her brown eyes "You raise Lucy as your sister and keep people from looking into her"

"Rem I don't know if I can do this?"

"Yes you can. You're strong"

"I love you Remy"

"I love you too Hayley, nothing will change that fact"

 **Present Day**

As Lucy pulled away from her sister – no her mother, her finger's reached out to the necklace that she always wore, pulling slightly on the chain to reveal the engagement ring that Remy had given to her.

"You lied to me to protect me?" Lucy whispered as she fingered the detailing on the ring.

"I thought you'd be safer like that" Remy responded, he could barely believe that the nine year old he'd left behind had turned into a teenager "You aren't in danger anymore"

"You were behind the destruction at Trask Industries"

"Oui"

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"I tried, a corporation like that isn't easy to destroy"

"Your father worked as fast as we could" Hayley interjected "Do you know why your memories came back now?"

"I read the mind of a man who wanted to stop Trask from doing something" Lucy hypnotised "maybe the exposure to everything kick started my memories"

"Do you hate us for this?" Hayley asked

"No. I just need time to process everything" Lucy said as she went upstairs and into her room "alien abducting is actually sounding pretty plausible right now"

"Will she be okay?" Remy asked as Hayley held his hand, the reunion with his family not going the way he had wanted

"Give her time" Hayley responded "It's a lot for anyone to come to grips with, let alone a teenager"

 **Author's Note: Cookies to IKhandoZatman who guessed that Hayley was Lucy's mother anyone else see that coming? And now Remy's relationship with her is cleared up**

 **And hugs to NicoleR85 who as commented on nearly every one of my chapters *hugs***

 **Peter will be in the next chapter I promise**

 **[1] – Means "I want to make love to you" in French**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling Lucy tried to make sense of all the information that she had absorbed from Hayley's mind. The woman she thought was her old sister was actually her mother and for the past seven years her father had been attempting to take down the people who had experimented on them, a feat he had completed last night. On top of that she was also coming to grips with her feelings for the silver haired kleptomaniac, a person she was falling head over heels for.

"How'd it go?" Peter asked as he appeared in her room after forty five minutes of staring at the ceiling had occurred

"Hayley isn't my sister" Lucy blankly said

"Sorry Lucy" Peter apologised as he laid down next to her and the blonde rolled onto her side so she could rest her head on his chest.

"She's my mother"

"What?"

"You know the man with her?"

"I saw him"

"That's my father, he's the one who blew up Trask Industries"

"How you holding up?"

"I've felt better" Lucy whispered "But being with you like this makes me feel better. I want everything to go back to normal"

"But we aren't normal are we?"

"Don't think we have ever been normal"

"You get to have your family for the rest of your life" Peter whispered in her ear "that's something you can take away from this. No matter what happened she never stopped looking out for you or loving you"

"Stay with me for a while Peter?"

"I promise you babe"

"I feel like I depend on you way to much"

"Depend on me all you want, I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank you Peter" Lucy responded as she curled tighter into his side and Peter tightened his hold on her as she fell asleep.

"I love you" Peter whispered, finally admitting his feelings out loud to the sleeping brunette

…..

"She didn't take that to well" Remy said as he sat next to her Hayley after Lucy disappeared upstairs

"How did you expect her to take it?" Hayley asked as she held his hand

"No idea"

"Give her some time, she's gone from being an orphan who was raised by her older sister to being an only child with two parents. It's a lot to take in"

"At least you were there for her when she was growing up"

"You got her out of those labs and brought her home" Hayley told him "You gave her a future"

"I'm going to make it up to you two. I promise"

"You already did Remy" Hayley whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder "You got rid of the people who were trying blackmail us and those from Trask Industries"

"It was the least that I could do"

…

The following morning Hayley went up to her daughter's room in order to wake her up only to be met with the sight of Lucy sat on her bed talking to a silver haired teenager.

"I take it your friend got here this morning" Hayley interrupted

"Peter stayed with me last night" Lucy responded as Hayley noted how the brunette was holding onto the teenager the same way that she had held onto Remy's arm when she needed comfort.

"Would you like some breakfast Peter?"

"Sure?" Peter responded not entirely sure what was happening, but the hold Lucinda had on his hand gave him the answer he needed

"Great, be down soon"

"Thank you Peter" Lucy whispered before she realised something "Do you need to call Magda?"

"Nah, gave her the heads up I went out to make sure you didn't kill anyone" Peter smirked only for the brunette to playfully punch his arm, only for him to run them down to the kitchen where Hayley and Remy were already sat.

"Good morning" Remy said as he stared at the two teenagers, Peter gave a noncommittal wave as Lucy began to play with her sleeves at the sight of her father

"Morning" was all she mumbled as she stared at the floor.

"Here you go" Hayley said breaking up the tense atmosphere by placing a stack of pancakes in front of everyone here

"Glad to see your cooking got better" Remy teased the ebony haired woman who flicked a piece of strawberry at the thief which led to a mini food fight between the two _adults_.

"That's a weird sight" Lucy mumbled as Peter jabbed her in the side

"Be nice"

"Thanks for being there for me, Peter"

"No problem" Peter responded after quickly eating the pancakes and Lucy took him to the front door

"It may be a while before I see you again" Lucy told him, causing him to face her "I want to give this family thing a shot"

"Good luck with that" Peter said as Lucy kissed his cheek and he ran off. Heading back inside Lucy watched from the doorway as her **parents** were acting like love sick teenagers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It had been a month since Lucy, Hayley and Remy had agreed to work on being a proper family, and it was working out pretty well – though the brunette refused to call Hayley mum (calling her by her name for several years was a hard habit to break) – and to make things easier she also called Remy by his name also.

"Peter hasn't come around recently" Hayley said as she placed dinner down on the table

"He's giving me some space so that I can deal with everything" Lucy sighed, she had missed the silver haired teen and talking over the phone only eased the loneliness she felt.

"That's not all you're thinking about it is petite?" Remy asked

"He said he loved me"

"What?" Hayley asked nearly dropping the plate she was holding before placing it on the table

"He thought I was asleep, said he loved me. I asked for space because of that and the whole parentage thing"

"Do you feel the same?"

"..." Lucy didn't respond but the blush that spread across her face was giving her feelings for the speedster away. Hayley just wrapped her arms around her daughter before whispering in her ear

"If you love him, don't let him go, if you don't feel the same way don't string him along"

"I should talk to him"

"Tomorrow Luce" Hayley smiled weakly as she sat down "Not the right time right now"

"Don't pout" Remy told his daughter as she played with her food instead of eating it "It's better you talking to him with a clear mind"

…..

As Lucy knocked on the door of the Maximoff house, she held her breathe until Wanda opened the front door.

"Hey stranger" the dark haired girl smirked as she stared at the brunette "Craziness died down yet?"

"Pretty much" Lucy smiled

"Peter's in the basement"

"Thanks Wanda" Lucy said as she headed towards the silver haired teenager, who was so absorbed in his game of Pong he hadn't noticed the brunette standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hey Peter"

"Lucy?" Peter gasped as he spun around so he was facing the brunette who was awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me"

"You heard me? Lucy I …"

"Did you mean it?" Lucy asked as she stood infront of the speedster

" 'tImeanitLucy? 'sthetrutheventhoughyoudon'tfeelthesamewaymyfeelingsaren'tgoingtochange" Peter rambled

"I love you too you idiot" Lucy interrupted as she leaned up and kissed the man, who kissed her back with all the pent up emotions he'd had since they broke into the Pentagon

"I love you" Peter whispered in the second that they separated for air.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

2023

As Logan stood in the office of the Charles Xavier in a daze having seen everyone – including Jean and Scott – who was supposed to be dead (apart from Cindi) alive and kicking.

"What happened to Cindi?" Logan asked after the Professor gave him the basic rundown of what he had missed, but he hadn't gone into too much detail on the telepath

"Professor? Uncle Logan?" a female voice called, causing the two men to see a silver haired teenager standing in the door next to a non-brotherhood version of John "John and I are heading up to New Orleans to meet up with Uncle Isaac"

"That's fine, have a safe trip Kylie and John" the Professor said as the girl disappeared with a gust of wind flew by as John followed her "She had to inherit Peter's powers"

"That's Peter's kid?" Logan asked, not being able to imagine the impatient speedster having the patience to raise a kid

"He adores Kylie as much as he adores Lucy"

"Cindi? She made it?"

"Made what Logan?" another female came in the study "I thought you had a class to teach"

"Something came up" Professor responded "Kylie already left to see your little brother"

"I almost feel sorry for John" Lucy giggled as she covered her pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, causing Logan to notice the gold wedding band on her finger

"You got married?" Logan asked

"Logan have you hit your head, you were there when I married Peter"

"Cindi" Logan muttered as he hugged the brunette, she was alive, married and had a kid. She never died in 2007.

"I know you care about Lucy but could you get your hand off of my wife" Peter said as he pulled Lucy to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, a matching gold band also on his finger.

"You two are worse than the students" Charles sighed shaking his head at the couple's antics

"But we are happy" Lucy teased as she pecked Peter's cheek before heading out of the office "Logan I know your worried about getting married to Ororo but relax, everything will be fine"

"Later man" Peter smirk as he zipped off with his wife.

…

 **Authors Note: That's the Final chapter. This story was mainly on them getting together and admitting feels. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also great big thank you, hugs and cookies to all who reviewed, favorited and followed this series.**

 **I'm also starting another Peter Maximoff X OC story inspired by Romeo and Juliet that will take place in the first trilogy then come back into the DOFP timeline, which will have a be more about them in a relationship not just them getting together.**


End file.
